


The book sketch

by OhLilian



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLilian/pseuds/OhLilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin`s reading the book and Dave`s distracting or not distracting him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The book sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I love this strange thing and it`s in fact one of my best. The translation of my text written in Russian, English`s not my native language so the style may look strange

I`m sitting on a tiny coach in the studio holding an old shabby book on my lap. Its ‘not comfortable to sit on it usually - I kinda fall through it, but I don`t seem to notice it now because for the first time in last several days I got really involved in a book. I first read “1984” when I was seventeen and since then I`ve been re-reading it sometimes. For some reason I like to see into that totalitarian system and its atmosphere. Economics in operation. Sometimes I build the system in my imagination and look at the construction I made. Every time it`s a bit different. If I keep it in my mind for a long time, it starts working, changing dynamically, and becomes a bit creepy. Thoughts like this one are the reason why I always read slowly and re-read a lot.   
After I`ve read several pages Orwell`s reality involves me fully and I forget where I am. Winston Smith is arguing with O`Brien. I`m watching their conversation and trying to feel their emotions.   
Suddenly a sound from the outside seeps into the book reality. A door lock rattles. I raise my head. Dave enters the room, twirls the keys in his hands to make them tinkle, throws his leather jacket to a chair, and sits down next to me impulsively.   
“What`re you reading, Mart?”  
He does it all in few seconds, so I don`t have time to switch to what he`s asking and still think about one of the replica. It`so strange that, once it appeared, a thought can`t just stop halfway. I watch Dave running his hand through his hair automatically. There are still lightened strands since the time he had it them done. The change of realities is so fast and sudden that for a second more I can`t figure out what`s even the matter, then I do and smile. Dave laughs at my slow reaction.   
“Eh, yes, it`s “1984”. “  
Dave takes the book in his hands quickly but carefully, leaving his finger between the pages, and looks at the name.  
“It is a dystopia, isn`t it?” he asks. “I`ve heard about it.”  
He smiles and I see a thought coming to his mind.   
“Nineteen eighty four`s passed but the society seems to look the same”, he says.   
“Yep.”  
This is not a good joke or a wit but I suddenly feel glad because I`ve watched random Dave`s thought going and it makes me feel like I understand how he sees the world in general.   
I`m still a bit confused because of the sudden reality change. Such things are usually quite painful for me, but now the book images just faded softly and went back to the other world under the influence of more powerful expression. Dave had simply attracted my attention.   
“Were you going to the studio?” I ask.   
“Ah, yeah, right! Are you coming?”  
Dave jumps off the coach, gives the book to me, takes the jacket and twists the key ring making them tinkle again. I put “1984” back on the table, finally back to this reality.   
“Have I distracted you?” Dave asks all of a sudden, looking back at me questioningly with his mouth a bit open. In his eyes I see hope that the answer is no and the whole question is formality.   
“No, you can`t distract irritatingly”, I answer.   
Dave nods as if he understood what I mean. I go down the hall and smile.


End file.
